newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mam szukać tego badziewia z tymi frajerami?!
To pierwszy odcinek RTP. Na porcie przy statku: Chris-Ahoj frajerzy! he,he,he... Dziś zaczynamy zupełnie nowy sezon,w którym 14 znanych wam frajerów,zgodziło się oddać całe swoje siły,by wygrać niecodzinną fortunę...aż Bilion Dolarów! Jeśli chcecie się dowiedzieć jacy frajerzy się oddali w nasze ręce,to oglądajcie/czytajcie RTP! Intro. (Przyjeżdża autobus z zawodnikami) Chris-Oto panna rezygnująca,wściekła grzeczność,Dakotha! Dakotha-eeee,Chris ja teraz nie zrezygnuję! Chris-Jedzieniowa Czarodziejka,Sodie! Sodie-Teraz to ja wygram! hahahah! Dakotha-Przymknij się! Sodie-Serio? (Sodie złowieszczo się uśmiechnęła,przyleciało Spaghetti.) Sodie-Wiesz co masz robić? (Spaghetti uderzyło w twarz Dakothy,i była ona caaała brudna :)) Dakotha-Nieeee! Spaghetti mnie napadło! ratunkuuu! (uciekała tak, aż trafila w drzewo) Chris-Krwawy,morderczy i gamoniowaty krwawiak-Krwawy Wujcio Dobra Rada! KWDR-Muhahahahah! Zawładnę tym światem Chrisie McLean! Chris-Daruj sobie... KWDR-A ty wiecznie niezadowolony (Sarkazm) Chris-Dziewczyna Krwawego,jest podobna do Elli,lecz krwawa,oto Krwawa Ella Krwawa Ella (KE)-A to ci niespodzianka,McDureń we własnej osobie..! Chris-Nie pora na zrzędo-Ellę! KE-Pożałujesz tego! Chris-nie sądzę...A oto kolejny zawodnik oto Joe! Joe-Joe wrócił! Chris-Nie na długo frajerze... (Chris nacisnął guzik i Joe'mu zakleilo buzię,Joe podszedł do K.E,KWDR,Dakothy i Sodie.) Krwawa Ella-Wracaj do domu brzydalu! Joe-mmmmm! Chris-A oto naiwna dziewczynka,blondowłosa dziwaczka-Carly! Carly-Hej..;.Wcale nie jestem dziwaczką! Dakotha-Owszem,jesteś Carly-... Chris-Antagonista Freddie! Freddie-Nawet nie komentuj... (poszedł do reszty) Chris-Kolejny frajer,antagonista-Luke! Luke-echhh.. Chris-Idź do reszty i nie marudź! Chris-Teraz....no nie znowu... Matsu..... Matsu-Siemka Chris! Chris-Zamknij japę i do reszty! Chris-Męski odpowiednik Dakothy-Victor! Victor-Ja będę największą gwiazdą w tym show! Chris-Zaraz po mnie... (Victor się obraża i idzie do reszty)... Chris-Uzdolniona Pechowiczka,zielonowłosa Venice!!! Venice-Cześć Chris! Fajnie wyglądasz! Venice-Cześć! Krwawa Ella-No proszę,panna milusińska! Czego tu szukasz?! Venice-Zapisałam się do programu,by poznać nowych przyjaciół i oczywiście trochę zarobić. Sodie-Chyba wygrać,pusty łbie. Venice-A,tak wygrać... Dzięki za komplement! Sodie-Panna Krwawa Ella-Milusińska Freddie-Musi Victor-Jak KWDR-Najprędzej Dakotha-Opuścić Luke-Show! Venice-Narazie mnie nie lubią....ale pewnie się poukłada,mam rację? Chris-Brat Venice-Cour Cour-Siemka ludzie! Venice-cześć Cour! Cour-Po co mi mówisz "cześć" skoro rozmawialiśmy ze sobą w autobusie? Venice-A no tak...Cześć Cour! Cour {Sam do siebie}-Ile z nią mam wytrzymać?! Cour-Wiem,że to moja siostra,ale...no nie umiem tego powiedzieć...no po prostu... mnie wkurza,denerwuje mnie to..no.... tak jest i tyle.....no wiecie..... Chris-Stuknięty Kujon-Bartek (Bartek wybiega z autobusu) Bartek-To naprawdę totalna porażka?! To,to... Obliczyłem,że mam 65% szans na zwycięstwo KWDR-A wg moich obliczeń wynika,że zaraz dostaniesz lanie! Chris-No bez jaj,LOL,OMG...Chyba nie uderzysz niepełnosprawnego? KWDR-No nie... Bartek-Więc jestem nietykalny.. Chris-Dosyć tego,teraz ostatnia zawodniczka,Urodzona na cmentarzu,potrafi lewitować,oto Nicole! Nicole-Cześć Chris! Chris-Daruj sobie te czułości... (Nicole podszedła do reszty,autobus odjechał...) Chris-Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu,więc podzielę was na drużyny.... Dakotha-No dawaj McLean! Chris-No dobra,a co ci dać? Dakotha-Wytrzymać się nie da! Chris-Dobra,dobra,nie pyskuj! Dakotha-Mam słabą psychikę,więc radzę uważać! Chris-Dobra,dobra... od dziś: Dakotha Sodie Joe Freddie Bartek Venice i Luke od dziś jesteście...Galaktycznymi Marynarzami! Venice-fajnie? Cour (tarza się ze szczęścia)-T-tak...Bbbedę bbez niej! Najszczęśliwwszy..dzień mojjego żżyćććcia... Chris:Reszta,czyli: Carly KWDR Krwawa Ella Matsu Nicole Cour i Victor.. Jesteście Gwiezdnymi Rozbitkami! Cour-Rozbitkowie?! Chris-Tak i nie marudź Cour-No bez jaj... Bartek-Ej! To moja kwestia! Cour-Bez przesady kujonie. Ile to... 8x9:2045+500-4:2x28? Bartek-Ja historyk,nie matematyk durniu! Cour-Kogo tu nazywasz durniem?! Bartek-A ciebie! (Chris nacisnął guzik od klaksofonu. Rozległ się głośny dźwięk i wszyscy zatkali uszy) Chris-A więc... Venice-Przepraszam,że przerywam,ale kiedy wsiądziemy na statek i popłyniemy do innych krajów? Chris-Cicho!Japa! Waszym pierwszym wyzwaniem będzie... Nicole-Gadaj i nie marudź! Chris-Dobra. Waszym pierwszym wyzwaniem będzie znalezienie klucza od najlepszej kabiny sypialnej,w której znajduje się łazienka i Jacuzii (Nie wiem jak to się pisze Dżakuzji). KWDR (Do Carly)-Komuś się tu kończą pomysły,nie? Carly-Nooo,tak... Krwawa Ella (do Carly która wyciągnęła zdjęcie Davida)-A co..znaczy kto to? Carly-David,mój chłopak KE-A czemu nie ma go w programie? Carly-Niestety jest zajęty... KE-Słyszałam,że można się kogoś pozbyć dręcząc tą osobę. Wykorzystam tęsknotę Carly i się ją pozbędę! Muszę jakoś odwrócić uwagę Krwawego,bo widzę że chce on mnie zdradzić..A z drugiej strony przeciągnę na swoją stronę Dakothę i Sodie...ale to nie będzie łatwe,gdyż są rywalkami...A z drugiej strony mogę to wykorzystać... Chris-Ustawcie się w szeregu! Na dźwięk klaksofonu pobiegniecie szukać skrzynki z mapą prowadzącą do klucza! Luke-Nie przekręcaj McLean! Chris-Jakieś pytania? (Wszyscy podnieśli ręce) Chris-Nie? Świetnie! (Chris nacisnął na klaksofon i wszyscy pobiegli) KE-Carly,widać że David cię zostawił.Najwyraźniej cię oszukał... Carly-Co? Nic nie słyszę! Uszy mi coś zakleiłóo (A to była guma,którą Sodie przywołała,by Carly nie słuchała KE) Sodie-Wiem,że Carly jest dziwna,ale nie mogę dopuścic do tego,że Carly zostanie wywalona.Jedynie pozbycie się KE uchroni Carly przed szybką eliminacją. Carly biegła i się o coś potknęła,to była skrzynka. Carly-Rozbitkowie! Do mnie! Matsu-Co jest? Carly-To skrzynka! Nicole-Otwieraj! Cour-No dalej! Carly otworzyła skrzynkę,była w niej mapa. Pobiegli dalej.Po chwili Luke ich zauważył,zawołał drużynę i pobiegli na miejsce,gdzie znaleźli skrzynkę. Luke-Niech to! Bartek-Nie możemy pójść za nimi? Joe-Może jest tu druga skrzynka? Venice-Znam Chrisa,więc... Dakotha-Ja,jako kapitan drużyny popieram pomysł Joe'go Bartek-No wiecie co? Ja biegnę za Rozbitkami,przejmę mapę,pójdę po klucz,ale i tak nie wygramy,gdyż na mecie musi być cała drużyna... Sodie-A kto cię Dakotha mianował kapitanem?! Bartek,świetny pomysł. Dakotha,ty zostajesz z tym durniem,Freddie,Bartek,Venice i Luke,idziecie ze mną! Bartek-Tak jest Kapitanie! Venice-I taki kapitan powinien być Sodie-W tej drużynie kapitana stałego nie ma! Kto jest za tym,by kapitanem była inna osoba co dzień? (wszyscy podnieśli rękę prócz Dakothy i Joe'go) Sodie-W drogę! Ruszyli a tymczasem Rozbi''tkowie przybiegli na miejsce,ale... Carly-Szybko! Szukajmy klucza! Matsu-Według mapy klucz leży obok starego dębu,który został ochrzczony imieniem Chrisa i jest on pomnikiem przyrody. Victor-Nie będzie trudno. Ja dowodzę! Cour-Nie,ja! Victor-bla,bla,bla ''Cour spoliczkował Victora,Victor kopnął Cour'a,Cour się przewrócił,złapal Victora za nogi,on też się przewrócił i dalej się bili... KWDR-Nie zwracajmy uwagi na tych frajerów! Krwawa Ella podnosi klucz w śmietniku,gdy jadła stary jogurt. Carly-To ochydne,ale znalazłaś klucz! KE (Opycha się śmieciami)-Pychota...a no tak,łap klucz Rzuciła jej kluczem w glowę. A klucz był Miniaturką Chrisa McLean'a. (Tak wyglądał) Nicole-No jasne,Chris uwielbia swoje podobizny! Matsu (Wskazuje klucz)-Ale,czy chris ma czapkę? Carly-No,nie.. Cour-Chris nie lubi swoich podróbek,więc... Nicole i Carly-Szukajmy dalej! Tymczasem u Dakothy i Joe'go Joe-Czemu nie szukasz? Dakotha-Nie wolno być natrętny,ludzie cię znienawidzą....A TERAZ SZUKAJ TY D***U! Joe-Nie! Dakotha-COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?! Joe-Powiedziałem,NIE! Dakotha'c''ie włosy zamieniły się w rudo-zielony ogień.Powiększyła się. Dakotha-MASZ ROBIĆ CO CI MÓWIĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joe-eeee,dobra.... ''Joe znalazł skrzynkę z mapą. Lecz mapa była podróbką i prowadziła do Mety. (Na mapie meta była zaznaczona w schowku na narzędzia 300km dalej.). U Marynarzy Bartek-Musimy pierwsi znaleść ten klucz! Sodie-Wiemy Historyczny móżdżku! Bartek-A ty pochodzisz z epoki kibla łupanego Sodie-Gdy przegramy pozbędziemy się ciebie! Luke-eee,a nie Dakothę lub Joe'go? Sodie-Właśnie o tym mówię! Freddie-No chyba nie.. Sodie-UMYJCIE SOBIE USZY! Bartek-Oni tak,ja nie. Mam aparaty słuchowe,więc chciałaś powiedzieć "Ulepsz sobie apara... Luke-Kto cię słucha? Bartek-Jak zawsze.... Luke-Nie wymiękaj! Bartek-Zagłosuję na siebie i już. Luke-eee,skąd wiesz czy przegramy? Bartek-Bo na mecie ZAWSZE musi być cała drużyna Luke-No,tak...Masz zagłosować na Dakothę lub Joe'go,ok? Bartek-Okej...Sojusz? Luke-Tymczasowy.. Bartek-Może być. Luke-Nie wierzę,że to robię. Freddie przewrócił się o skrzynkę. Wyciągnął z niej klucz. Drużyna biegla do mety... Tymczasem na mecie Przybiega drużyna Rozbitków... Cour-Kapitan przynosi klucz (trzyma w ręce klucz) KWDR-Ja jestem kapitanem! Cour-Jutro nim będziesz! KWDR rzucił się na Cour'a... KWDR-Oddawaj to! Klucz upadł obok chrisa,on to podniósł Chris-Będziecie prawdziwymi rozbitkami,jeśli mi nie przyniesiecie odpowiedniego klucza! Cour-Zaczekajmy....Marynarze mają klucz,ale się rozdzielili a na mecie musi być cała drużyna... Matsu-Myślisz rozsądnie Nicole-Twoje imię naprawdę brzmi Matsu,czy tylko to jest skrót od dłuższego imienia? Matsu-To jest skrót od Matsusuke Cour-HA,ha,aha,ha...Suke? Suka! Ale suka! Matsu-Pożałujesz! Nicole-Nie musiałam pytać... Cour-Ok,sorka ziom...Suka! Nie mogę się powstrzymać! (Śmiech) Matsu-Grrrr.... Tymczasem przybiegli Marynarze.... Luke-Mamy klucz! Freddie-Łap Chris! (rzucił chrisowi klucz...) Chris-Świetnie! Marynarze,świetnie się spisaliście! A w nagrodę marsz na ceremonię eliminacji! Odeślecie kogoś do domu! Rozbitkowie! Łapcie klucz Wygrywacie! Marynarze! Gdzie Dakotha i Joe?! Venice-eee...właśnie chodzi o to,że... Odłączyli się... Przybiegają Dakotha i Joe Joe-Mamy klucz! Dakotha-Ale jestem zmęczona! Joe-Ty nic nie robiłaś! Dakotha-I co z tego?! Joe-Nosiłem cię na barana! Dakotha-Masz niewygodne plecy.To było męczące i to ty jesteś baranem,bo przez ciebie zgodziłam się na ten pomysł! Joe-Przeze mnie?! Dakotha-Tak! Freddie-Dakotha,pożegnaj się z programem! Bartek-Joe,pożegnaj się z programem! Freddie-A nie Dakotha? Bartek-Joe! Freddie-Dakotha! Dakotha-Ty Bartek! Joe-Ty Freddie! Freddie-grrr... Luke-Narka Dakotha! Sodie-Zara się wyda... Ceremonia Eliminacji.... Chris-Marynarze! Oto wasza pierwsza eliminacja! I pierwsza w sezonie! Będziecie głosować poprzez napisanie imienia osoby na kartce W kibelku! Głosowanie: Dakotha-Narka Bartłomieju! Sodie-Pożałujesz Joe! Freddie-Panna wścieklizna musi odejść! Joe-Żegnaj Dakotha psycho. Bartek-Wszystko przez Joe'go Venice-Joe Luke-Joe,narka... Wracamy na ławki... Chris-Policzyliśmy głosy,podjęliście decyzję. W tym sezonie bezpieczni dostają czekolady belgijskie w krztałcie statku,który przypomina mua. A przegrany dostanie zdechłą rybę... A oto bezpieczne osoby: Sodie Venice Luke i Freddie . . . . Bartek,łap! Bartek-Szczęście Chris-A więc zdechłą rybę otrzymuje... . . . . . . . . . . . . Joe! Żegnaj frajerze! Dakotha-Ha! I kto tu jest mistrzem?! JA! Joe-Jakie narzędzie eliminacji? Chris-Wejdź na ten ruchomy chodnik.. Joe-OK... Joe wszedł na ruchomy chodnik,zostaje oblany kupami (rzadkimi),potem smołą i na końcu ptasim pierzem z klejem a na koniec wrzucony do portalu (Joe spada,słychać z portalu) Joe-AAAAAAA! Chris-he,he,he...Czy sojusz Luke'a i Bartka przetrwa? Czy Dakotha zyska uznanie drużyny?Czy Carly i KA polubią się? Czy Chef wymasuje mi kark i stopy? Jeśli chcecie uzyskać odpowiedź na te i inne pytania,czytajcie Rejs Totalnej Porażki! Odcinki... Podobał się odcinek? Tak Nie Kategoria:RTP-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Yorgon'a